


Baby of mine

by Kiwisheep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on the idea that Gaster is Sans and Papyrus's father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby of mine

**Author's Note:**

> seriously I based it off this cover:  
> https://youtu.be/F2yMjB_Wz2w

Gaster worked away at design plans behind his desk, there was a much needed source of energy for the underground and he was in charge. Hands scribbled away at the work as he erased and rewrote something on the blueprints. He felt a tug on his lab coat and he turned around to a small skeleton, tears welling from their eyes.

"Sans, did you have a bad dream?"

A nod came from the child as a sniffle and a sob broke the silence. Gaster got up and picked up Sans, carrying him up the stairs. Hands clenched onto the scientist's clothes and a face was buried into the white sweater. Sans was lowered into the bed and Gaster kneeled before the bed and rubbed the top of his son's head. He held Sans in his arms as he rocked back and forth, humming a tune he once heard in an old human cartoon he watched years ago. The tune and the lyrics had been stuck in his head for the longest time so he let himself sing the lyrics.

> _Baby mine, don't you cry_  
>  Baby mine, dry your eyes  
>  Rest your head close to my heart  
>  Never to part  
>  Baby of mine 

Gaster watched helplessly as he plunged into darkness, hurdling towards the bright light of his own creation. Sans and Papyrus screamed out into the void as they watched their dad disappear from sight into the light. Gaster kept on falling deeper into the core. Darker yet darker he plunged as he felt himself filled with what he could only describe as if time had been shoved inside his mind. His face cracked and he let out a scream.

He had to save them from the timeline, it would spell the end if it came to that.

That was the thought that filled his head as he felt his essence warp and twist.

 

Sans continued to walk down the snowy path following the human silently, something felt off about the kid. The way they walked and held themselves, it was a looming feeling. Sans caught up to them and chuckled.

“ Don't you know how to greet a new friend?”

He's done this tons of times before, Chara will turn around and shake his hand right after. The assumption came true and his bony hand was shaked with a dusty, small hand that wielded a knife in the other. Sans continued with what was planned in the time line as a tune that sounded familiar left his lips in a whistle.

> _[Little one when you play_  
>  Pay no heed to what they say  
>  Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
>  Never a tear  
>  Baby of mine ] 

Gaster was not heard or even seen as he sung in a garbled of tones and nonsense. At least he remembered the lyrics well enough to know what he was saying. He knew what was going to happen as well as Sans did. The scientist had gone through this too many times to remember but every time the event repeated he could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyesight.

[ Please, please mercy them this time. I know you're in there Frisk.]

 

Sans collapsed into the snow as he held his brother's scarf in his arms. Tears flowed down his face as he ran off in a random direction. Papyrus's ashes were indistinguishable from the snow as a small piece of torn fabric waved in the wind. A hand picked up the cloth as black tears dripped onto the fabric as a hoarse voice sang dissonant chords into the howling silence.

> _[If they knew all about you_  
>  They'd end up loving you too  
>  All those same people who scold you  
>  What they'd give just for the right to hold you ] 

Sans was worn out and watched as Frisk lunged at him and dodged. Gaster blasters shot a beam of energy at the human. Bones flew across the corridor as the human dodged them and attempted to attack the skeleton. The process kept repeating with the child reloading saves, all that Gaster could do was watch and hope the human would give up. Sans threw the human against the wall as he watched their soul fade away and a few moment s later they came back from the save.

 

Sans huffed and puffed as they kept Frisk in the battle. Eyelids grew heavy and he fought to stay awake. He swear he could hear that familiar tune, except this time he was sure he heard it. The voice that sang was certainly not the prettiest but he couldn't help but listen.

> _[From your head down to your toes  
>  You're not much, goodness knows ]_

Sans fell asleep and snapped awake when he heard the swipe of a blade near his head. A chuckle left him,

“ Did you really think-”

A slice of pain ripped across his chest and he wheezed out a red liquid as he collapsed to the ground. Chara started walking away not caring to hear his dying words again. Sans dragged himself away, down the corridor as he attempted to head to Grillby's.

A tall figure was in his vision, almost as if Papyrus came to see him one last time. A quiet laugh escaped from him,

“ Papyrus...you want anything?”

Dust spread across the chamber and some of it remained on the wrinkled blue sweatshirt. The figure from earlier stooped down and a stream of steady tears fell on the sweater. Gaster knew what was going to happen soon and he let his hands hold the fabric close.

> _[But you're so precious to me  
>  Sweet as can be  
>  Baby of mine ]_


End file.
